


青春永驻 Forever Young

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, MLB, Pre-Slash, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>德州游骑兵的10号坐在更衣室里，想着在正式通知俱乐部之前，先告诉他的好朋友。这样在俱乐部以后宣布这个消息时，至少有个人会不那么惊讶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青春永驻 Forever Young

Michael觉得是时候告诉Ian了。  
德州游骑兵的10号坐在更衣室里，想着在正式通知俱乐部之前，先告诉他的好朋友。这样在俱乐部以后宣布这个消息时，至少有个人会不那么惊讶。  
然而当游骑兵的5号和1号打打闹闹进到更衣室里，他却突然开始怀疑自己刚才的决定了。  
他想起Ian刚进队里时，自己就像现在Ian照顾Elvis一样照顾Ian。而Ian也像现在Elvis跟着Ian一样跟在自己后面。然而现在的Ian似乎只有跟Elvis在一起闹的时候才更像当年的Ian，在他面前却越来越沉默了。

Ian在他身边坐下。他们两个的储物柜是挨着的，从Ian进队就一直是这样。  
他看着Ian开始换衣服，Ian比刚来的时候结实多了。当那个瘦弱的少年第一次踏进更衣室，第一次和他四目相对的时候，他就知道这个少年有自己明确的目标。虽然他并不太确定那是什么。  
那个少年像海绵一样贪婪地学习。他也乐于把他的所知所能尽力传授给他。他们一起在健身房挥汗如雨，每次他离开时，Ian还总是要加练一会。  
现在那个少年已经长成可以独当一面的男人了。不再是那个藏在他翅膀下面的菜鸟。他突然从那种父亲般的欣慰里生出一丝悲凉。Ian长大了，意味着他已经老了。

他确实是老了。他能感觉到他身体里的某些东西在一点一点地，不受控制地离他而去。  
所以当俱乐部里让他把二垒位置给Ian，去打游击的时候，他没有怨言；Alvis来了，俱乐部让他把游击位置让出来去打三垒，他也没有说什么；但是前不久俱乐部通知他以后要被放在代打的位置上，他后来才从报纸上知道俱乐部签下了红袜的三垒手Beltre。  
他觉得自己被背叛了。再一次。  
作为从十年前首秀就一直在队里的人，队友们都默认他是队长，虽然实际上并没有这么个头衔。  
俱乐部要作出什么决定，也经常会找他商量，听取他的意见。所以他也就开始自然地担起他认为的队长所应承担的义务。他配合队里欢迎新队员，代表队员们支持高层的工作，帮着比他还小一岁的新手经理处理更衣室里的关系…他的热情是如此地自然，以致于他有时会忘记了自己只是个球员。俱乐部轻易地改变他的命运之前，其实并不需要真的考虑他的意见。  
四年前俱乐部既然可以卖掉正值当打之年的那个人，现在更不会吝于交易日薄西山的他。他感觉到那一天并不太遥远了。所以他要在俱乐部提出那个最后通牒之前先采取行动。  
这是他最后所能掌握的事情，他要给自己留下最后一点可笑的尊严。

“Ian，我有些话要跟你说。我要走了。”  
卷发的男人一边哼着歌一边换衣服，心不在焉地随口答道：“这么早啊，不等我一下么？”  
他知道Ian没明白。他不知道如果自己就这么离开，明天，后天，以后再也不出现在这里，Ian会不会后悔自己明白得有点晚。  
他不能这样。他比谁都知道那种滋味。他不想让在自己身上发生过的事在Ian身上重演。  
说到底，他始终还是做不到像那个人那么决绝。  
“我是说，我要离开这家俱乐部。我想要求队里把我交易出去…”  
他看着Ian的套头衫刚穿到一半，他说到这里那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋立刻从领口里钻出来，用惊讶的表情望着他。“为什么？”  
“你知道的吧，Beltre要来了…”我大概是最后一个知道的吧，他想。“这里已经没有我的位置了。这里已经不再需要我了…”  
“怎么会？！我们都需要你！这里的每一个人都需要你！你是我们的队长啊！”Ian激动地打断了他。Ian好像又变回了那个容易冲动的少年。  
Michael艰难地笑笑。“Ian，很多事你不明白…”  
“你什么时候能别再拿拿种对付孩子的口气和我说话！”Ian突然把他储物柜的门用力关上，头也不回地快步走出更衣室。留下他坐在那里，独自面对周围其他队友们投来的茫然的目光。

*****

他不知道自己在那里坐了多久。等他反应过来时，更衣室里只剩下他一个人。他模糊地记得大家离开时一个个跟他打过招呼。夕阳的余晖从门口斜斜地照进来，从外面场上隐约传来击球的声音。  
奇怪，谁还没有走呢？  
他走出去，一天最后的阳光意外地有些刺眼。他走进观众席在草坪上投出的长长的影子。训练场角落里的打击笼里有个逆光的剪影。  
还没到跟前，他就认出来那是谁。  
但到了跟前他才注意到，Ian背后的衣服已经湿得贴在了身上。Ian低头捡球的时候应该是看见他了，然而却没有停下的意思。他看着Ian把球扔起来，再奋力把球打出去。每个都飞得很高很远。一直到有个球，Ian挥棒落空了。

他清清嗓子。“Ian，我们走吧。”  
“…走？走到哪儿去？”Ian的声音听起来有些沙哑。“…你想走就走吧，我要留下。总得有人留下来，承担起责任。不是么？”看来连续的挥击并没有消耗完Ian用来讽刺的力气。  
他叹了口气。“Ian，你知道总会有这么一天的。”  
“…我知道，我知道…”Ian喃喃地说。“…我只是没想到，那一天会来得这么快…我们还没有一起拿过冠军呢…”  
他苦涩地笑了。几个月以前，他们曾经有过机会。那是他在俱乐部的十年里，也是整个俱乐部成立的五十年里最接近冠军的一次。  
然而他们输掉了。  
他大概永远都无法忘记那个秋夜有着怎样彻骨的凉意。  
然而此刻他的思绪不受控制地越过那一夜，飘向记忆更深处一个遥远的春天的下午。  
也是在这片场地上，另一个少年，曾经和当时同样青葱的他，定下过相似的誓约。  
然而那个少年早已离他而去。

“走吧。”他阻止自己继续向回忆的深渊里掉落。他伸手去拉Ian。没想到Ian在被他拉的一瞬间顺势拥抱住了他。  
“别走，Mike…别离开我们…别离开我。”Ian在他耳边说着。“有你在我才能感觉到安心。”  
Ian的卷发挠得他脖子里发痒。  
他之前一直不确定自己到底更恨那一边。是恨跟他续约却卖掉了Mark的俱乐部，还是恨事先没有告诉他就离开的Mark。现在他明白了，都不是。  
他最恨的，是终究离不开这里的自己。  
“…可是我已经老了…我再待下去只会拖累大家…”他还在试图寻找理由。  
“不，你不会老。你是Young啊。”Ian笑起来。“你是我们的Young，你永远是年轻的。至少在这里是。”  
他开始怀疑，即使当初Mark跟他说要走，最终也还会是Mark一个人离开。

*****

他们相互搀扶着走回更衣室。踏进去的一瞬间所有的灯忽然亮起来。他惊讶地发现队友们又都回来了。  
“…Mike，不要走…”“…Mike，留下吧，我们需要你…”“…不然我们去找Jon说…”Elvis站出来，怯生生地说：“Mike你不要走…你就像我父亲一样…”  
他回头看见Ian一脸无辜的表情。“我怕我一个人留不住你，只好求助于人海战术咯…”  
他想给Ian一拳，又觉得应该跟大家说点什么，却发现自己说不出话来。  
这时Ian冲大家喊道：“Mike对他想抛弃大家的想法感到很抱歉，他想请大家吃晚饭……”说完跟着欢呼的大家一起涌出更衣室，最后回头朝他做了个鬼脸。  
他无奈地掏出手机。  
“喂，Cristina？我今天晚上不回家吃饭了…还有，出租房子的事，暂时先放下…呃，不对，是忘了它吧。”

 -完-

**Author's Note:**

> 基于2011赛季初Michael的转会未遂。2011年世界大赛第七场之前赶完初稿。当时我想，如果他们最后输了，我大概再没有心情来完善它了。但是现在看来，时间还是会抚平一切的。
> 
> 金卷打击的动图来自他做的“Make A Wish”的公益广告。看到的时候感觉挺符合我写他赌气练打击的那段就截出来了。原视频见[油管](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbRdx55rctQ)。（2012-06-16）


End file.
